Crime and Punishment
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Skoochy makes Jinora pay for her crimes. Jinoochy Week, Day 6 prompt


_I don't own these characters, I don't profit from this story._

* * *

When he had said he was going to make her pay, this wasn't what she had imagined.

And really, Korra was all to blame!

The Avatar had been kind enough to pass on some of her relationship advice, some of it seemed usable, some not so much.

One tip, that had seemed particularly questionable, also happened to be the one Korra _insisted_ was the best piece of advice she could offer.

"You have to leave him high and dry! Start driving him crazy, be really physical, and then when he absolutely can't stand it anymore, you pull back! Keeps him on his toes."

"Really? That doesn't seem like something that Skoochy would find particularly enjoyable."

"Trust me on this one, guys love being teased! It makes them go nuts." Korra said this with such conviction, Jonora couldn't help but to believe her.

Keeping the advice in mind, she decided to test its validity a few days later. In a change of scene, they had ended up at his own house, alone in his bedroom.

And they were taking full advantage of the 'alone' part.

His shirt was already off, and hers was well on its way, his fingers trailing under the fabric, to brush softly against her skin.

Before he could lift the garment away, she pushed against his shoulder, forcing him to lay against the bed. Her grin was wide and seductive.

She leaned down to place gentle kisses against his eyelids, moving to the tip of his nose, then claiming his lips. The kiss started of slow, then grew in heat and desire.

Breaking away, she trailed her lips down his neck, latching onto his pulse point and sucking. He half-halfheartedly worried that it might leave a mark. She moved down again, placing kisses on his shoulders and chest at random.

Finally she settled on his nipple, scraping her teeth against the sensitive skin, then sucking on the bud. He moaned low in response, and brought his hands to her face, stroking at her jaw. He could see her lips quirk and she met his eye, her gaze held an impish glint. She was up to something, he wasn't sure what, but he knew she had something planned.

Before he could continue this line of thought, she moved once again, settling her lips in the dip between his chest and abdomen, he could feel her tongue swirling against the skin. Alternating between open mouth kisses and nibbles, she made her way to his belly button, her mouth brushing against the sensitive area below the indent.

He had no idea what had come over his girlfriend but he liked it, oh spirits did he like it.

Her finger slipped between the edge of his pants, and he moved his hand to tangle through her hair. Her name came out in a groan, and he had a hard time controlling his breathing, judging by the twitch in his stomach muscles, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Skoochy, it's getting late, I think I had better go."

The announcement was akin to dumping cold water over him.

"Wait what?! Are you serious?"

"Yes, your mom is going to be home soon anyway."

"She won't care!" At her raised eyebrow he amended his statement. "Well I can be quiet, she'll never know!"

"I really have to get home, I promised Meelo I would help him with a new technique hes been trying."

His thoughts were still scrambling for excuses to keep her with him, when he saw the sly grin she was trying to hide.

"Are you kidding me?! You're doing this on purpose!"

"Doing what on purpose?" her question was a little TOO innocent.

"You know very well what! Getting me all riled up like that then leaving! You are such a tease!"

She began laughing and he knew his assumption had been correct.

"Me a tease?! I would hardly dream of it." She was getting really good at using that sarcastic tone against him.

"Oh well now this means war! I'm going to make you pay, I hope you realize that!" She laughed in response and leaned down to give him a breathe-taking kiss.

"We'll just have to see wont we." she grinned over her shoulder, before exiting his room. He could hear the sounds of his mother returning home, and the two women made pleasant conversation. Jinora gave an excuse of Skoochy not feeling well, to explain why he was still in bed, allowing him time to regain control of himself.

It also gave him the opportunity to think of a fitting form of revenge.

A few days later found Jinora slightly concerned, she had not heard from Skoochy, and she was afraid she might have pushed him too far.

She brought her worries to Korra who simply waved the concern off.

"He's fine, I'm sure of it. He's probably just thinking of ways to get back at you, and trust me, the revenge is the best part."

Jinora still wasn't convinced, but she allowed her mind to push aside the worry for a few hours. Returning from the training pavilion, she saw Skoochy leaning against one of the decorative pillars. She was always surprised at how the sight of him could take her breathe away.

Running up to greet him, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her enthusiastically, until her younger brother walked by, making gagging noises, and holding his stomach dramatically.

The pair rolled their eyes before she returned her attention to the young man in front of her.

"I missed you!" He shot her a casual grin and shrugged in reply.

"Yeah I got busy helping my mom out and doing some extra metal bending training. I thought we could do something special tonight, just to make up for lost time." For a moment she felt a trace of suspicion, recalling his previous threat of retribution, then shrugged these feelings off. It would be nice to spend some time alone with him.

"Alright let me get dressed, anything in particular I should dress for?"

"Nothing too fancy just a restaurant, a few blocks off of Yue Bay. Should be pretty casual." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before rushing off to change. Skoochy grinned and thought of what the night had in store for them both.

Dinner had been nice, full of laughter and conversation. Jinora loved just being with Skoochy, soaking up his presence. Afterward, they had gone for a walk, they had gone quite a ways before she noticed he was leading her in a specific direction.

"Where are we going?"

The only answer she received was a sly grin, and a wink, before he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her on. A few minutes later they reached his intended destination.

"A hotel Skoochy?" she raised an eyebrow at him, which he returned with a wiggle of his own.

"Yup! A nice private room all to ourselves, no interrupting parents and no meddling siblings." Well when he put it that way, how could she resist?

He placed his cap over her head, intending to hide the bright blue arrow, she in turn stuffed her hands into the pockets of her long coat. No need to attract unwanted attraction. They entered the building, and paid for one of the rooms.

Jinora could feel the anticipation thrumming through her nerves, as he directed her toward their assigned room, his hand cupped around her neck, and her pulse beating against his thumb.

When they reached their destination, Skoochy wasted no time. Sweeping her body to his, he captured her lips, his hands working on the fastenings of her clothes.

She tried to move her hands up to assist him with his own clothing, but before she could help, he finished removing her clothing. Allowing the garments to fall to the floor, he tugged against her underclothes, successfully leaving her naked after a few seconds of work.

He turned her in his arms, her back pressed against his chest, keeping her hands pinned behind her. His lips fell to her ear, as he gently nipped beneath her lobe. Her head fell back on his shoulder allowing him easier access to her neck. She didn't try to contain the breathless moans his action evoked. There was no one here to hear them.

Too distracted by his administrations to her neck, she failed to notice the slither of cool metal wrapping around her wrist. Till he tightened the bindings, enough to prevent movement but not enough to hurt.

"Told you I was working on some new metal bending tricks, consider this repayment for the other afternoon." He whispered into her ear, his was breathe fanning across her face.

"You drive me crazy Jinora," he continued sliding one hand under the curve of her breast. "It's only fair I return the favor."

He moved his unoccupied hand against her stomach dragging his fingernails lightly against the skin under her belly button, which prompted a keening moan from the woman in his arms. His other hand moved against her nipple, tweaking it to life.

Her breathe was coming in harder and faster, unable to move her hands to return his attentions, made her irritation grow.

"Skoochy let me touch you." She moaned low in her throat.

He chuckled against her hair, placing a kiss against the temple of her forehead.

"It wouldn't be revenge if I let you get what you want."

His attention on her breast ignited a fire, that shot straight to her belly, which was stoked in turn by his traveling fingers, playing against the skin of her lower abdomen, occasionally trailing against the inside of her thighs.

She couldn't contain the sounds escaping, even if she wanted to. Her breathy moans and heavy gasps fueled his desire.

His hips shot forward grinding against her back and brushing her bound hands.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" He asked in a breathless whisper. "I can't get enough of you, its amazing how much you affect me."

She gave a short cry as his fingers brushed against her own arousal. The sound made Skoochys resolve crumble.

He maneuvered her over to the bed, adjusting her body to allow her head to rest against one of the pillows, then worked on removing his own clothes.

He returned to her prone form, placing a kiss to the back of her neck, continuing downwards, trailing teeth and tongue against that blue of her tattooed spine.

When he reached her trapped hands, he allowed her fingers to brush against his face briefly, chuckling at her frustrated groan when he pulled away suddenly.

"Do you want me Jinora?" He nuzzled his nose along her ear. Her face was grimaced, and her eyes clenched closed as she nodded her assent.

"So much that it's driving you insane?" She nodded again, and felt his thumb brush against the dimples above her ass.

"Good" He mumbled into her shoulder, placing a kiss on the bone before pulling back.

Her eyes shot open, and she looked frantically behind her as Skoochy leaned against the end table. His grin was cocky, and they both knew he had won this round.

Her groan was muffled by the pillow, as she buried her head against its depths.

"Are you serious right now?!"

"I told you, you would pay." He was right of course, he had warned her.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders as best she could, against her bound hands.

"Alright, you got me. Will you undo the bindings now?"

"Nope." he chuckled, and she squirmed in agitation.

"C'mon Skoochy, I didn't leave you off this bad!" She heard him shift behind her, and felt his heated weight rest against her back.

"No, but I also didn't practice this trick for days, then pay for a perfectly good hotel room, just to let it go to waste now."

The desire flared up again, and she felt her body squirm against his.

"Well then get a move on, I'm going crazy over here."

"As you wish, my lady." He trailed his fingertips over her torso feeling the indents between each rib, and the swell of her curves. Moving down toward her hips, He dug his fingers in gently, and moved onto his knees behind her.

Using his grip on her body to raise her back up off the bed, she took the hint, tucking her legs under her, leaving him with a marvelous view from behind.

He had apparently taken to long admiring the scenery, because she quickly moved her hips back, brushing against his arousal, and he hissed in response.

"I thought you air benders were supposed to be all about patience."

"You bring out the worst in me."

She couldn't see the grin he gave, but she could feel him drawing her legs apart with his knees, and leaning forward, draping his body over her back. He brought one hand back to guide himself, then he was inside her, and they both let out a sigh of relief.

He started a gentle tempo, speeding and deepening at her gasping demands. He could feel her hands between their bodies, brushing against his lower stomach every time he thrust forward.

"Harder Skoochy," She groaned out. He gripped the bedding in his fists, furiously pounding against her. She was more vocal than normal and he _loved_ it.

She buried her face against the pillow, her panting breathe causing her hair to flutter. She let of a final gasping moan, before going lax against the bed.

He followed shortly after, placing a kiss against her back, then moving to undo the metal around her wrists.

She was still breathing heavily, when he flopped down next to her, his heart beat pounding in his chest.

"That was some pretty amazing payback, you are just full of surprises."

"One of my many talents, I assure you." They grinned lazily at each other, allowing exhaustion to overcome them.

Using her last reserve of strength, Jinora rolled over, laying her head against his chest and tangling their legs together. She loved hearing his heart beat, it was utterly soothing.

"So any more tricks I should be on the look out for?" his yawn muffling the question.

"I'm sure I can come up with something." He was too sleepy to give a response. She listened to his breathing even out, her head rising and falling on his chest as he drifted into a deep sleep.

She would definitely have to thank Korra later.


End file.
